bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Rematch?! Ishida vs. Nemu
Rematch?! Ishida vs. Nemu is the eighty-ninth episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki and friends continue to fight Gesell as Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi presents Uryū Ishida with a battle accessory. Summary Nemu introduces herself to Uryū to remind him of who she is. Uryū asks Nemu why she's here, but she ignores him and suddenly attacks the Quincy. At the Bount hideout, Ichigo asks the Mod-Souls if they sense the Bounts anywhere, but they are unable to. Kurōdo speculates that there is probably something in the cave that prevents clear detection of Reiatsu. The group then begins walking through the cave. Orihime Inoue wonders if the Shinigami in the cave are alright and Lieutenant Renji Abarai states that there's no way that three lieutenants would lose against the Bounts. As this is happening, Ugaki remarks that his next "prey" has just entered the cave and he sends Gesell after the group. Several eye-like creatures suddenly appear in front of the group and Yasutora Sado recognizes them as the ones that attacked them at the Bount mansion. Ichigo and the others charge after them despite Ririn's protests and the group appears in a room with 5 separate paths. appears before them.]] The eye-like creatures suddenly reappear to the group and they go to attack them. The group begins fighting against the creatures, but they're unable to kill all of them. Rukia Kuchiki decides that they have to draw them into a more confined space and attack them all at once. Orihime suddenly notices the eye-like creatures sending out a light and Rukia asks Orihime what's wrong. However, as she says this Gesell's hand comes out and attacks Rukia. Rukia is sent flying towards the cave walls, but Renji is able to grab her before she is injured. However, Renji ends up getting injured in the process and he falls to the ground. The eye-like creatures take this opportunity to attack Renji, but Sado is able to kill them before they can hurt Renji. Gesell's hand suddenly turns into a sword and it clashes with Ichigo's Zanpakutō. Ichigo tries to fight it off, but he is suddenly attacked from behind by another part of Gesell. Before it can injure Ichigo though, Orihime appears and uses Santen Kesshun to protect Ichigo. She then uses Koten Zanshun to attack Gesell, but the second her attack clashes with Gesell it disappears into thin air. Ichigo then goes to attack the other part of Gesell, but it transforms into rope and begins dragging both Ichigo and Orihime. Sado goes to help the two of them, but he is blocked by the eye-like creatures. to defend Orihime and Ichigo.]] At Uryū's location, Nemu realizes that Uryū really has lost his powers. Nemu then asks Uryū if he wants his power back and Uryū tells her that he does. Nemu then states that she will lend him her power, shocking Uryū. Back at the Bount hideout, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto appears and releases her Zanpakutō, Haineko, cutting the rope that was binding both Orihime and Ichigo. She then uses it to destroy the rocks near Ichigo, causing Gesell to disappear. Rangiku explains that the Doll appears from the shadows that are cast from the light of the eye-like creatures. She then tells them to destroy everything that casts a shadow. The group does as told and after completing this task Ichigo fires off a Getsuga Tenshō and finishes off the creatures. Ugaki begins to get angered at the fact that his enemies aren't dying, but decides that it doesn't matter since they've been injured and he still has more tricks. Orihime tells Rukia not to push herself since she still hasn't fully recovered from her last battle. Rangiku states that she was told from Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi that Rukia had her soul damaged before and that it takes more time for the soul to recover than to recover from damage to the body. Ugaki's voice suddenly appears to the group and he introduces himself and his Doll. Ichigo asks what he's trying to do and Ugaki explains that they've been using the Bitto to gain an amazing amount of power. Ugaki then states that despite this, the Bounts are in great sorrow as they are still Human, but they have been hated by everyone around them. Renji suddenly shouts out that he doesn't get it and states that it still isn't right to steal people's lives. Renji then tells the Bount that he won't forgive him and the other Bounts. Ugaki realizes that he can't reason with them and decides that he will kill them, but then asks the group if they'll be able to make it to the heart of the cave where he lies. Renji and Ichigo decide to go on ahead and Ichigo tells Orihime to wait here and heal Rukia's and Rangiku's injuries, while also asking Sado to stay and protect them if something happens. Rangiku tells Ichigo to be careful and that she'll catch up with him as soon as she's healed. The mod souls suddenly ask what they should do and Ichigo instructs them to wait here as well. Kon suddenly declares that he'll protect everyone from danger and Ichigo tells him that he'll be counting on him. Ichigo and Renji then run ahead. Ichigo asks Renji if he'll be okay since he was being provoked earlier by Ugaki, but Renji tells him that he's okay. Ichigo and Renji arrive in a room and immediately destroy everything that can cast off a shadow. However, the eye-like creatures appear and they use both Renji and Ichigo as a means of creating the shadow for Gesell to appear. Before Gesell can attack though, Lieutenant Izuru Kira and Hisagi appear and stop the Doll. They then dispatch of the eye-like creatures, causing Gesell to disappear as well. Ichigo and Renji thank the two of them, but then realize that they're both injured. Despite the injuries though, they decide to push through the cave. Gesell suddenly destroys several spikes on the ceiling, causing the spikes to fall down and nearly hit the Shinigami. The eye-like creatures then reappear and begin casting a shadow on the new rocks on the ground. Gesell goes to attack Ichigo, but Kira stops the Doll and remarks that Gesell only attacks from behind. Kira then releases his Zanpakutō, Wabisuke and attacks Gesell, causing it to fall to the ground. Ugaki wonders what happened and Kira explains that his Zanpakutō doubles the weight of anything it cuts. Gesell suddenly transforms into a chain ball and goes to attack Kira, but Hisagi appears and stops the Doll with his Zanpakutō. Kira then attacks the Doll, causing Gesell to fall to the ground yet again. Ugaki realizes that he can't win in this situation as of now and has his Doll retreat. The cave suddenly begins to collapse in on itself and Hisagi tells Ichigo and Renji to go ahead while they try to find the Bount that was controlling the Doll. Back at Uryū's location, Nemu shows Uryū a battle accessory that was passed down to the top Quincy 100's of years ago. She states that the Shinigami Research and Development Institute have had custody of it for research. She then explains that it has control over spirit force and that if Uryū is a true Quincy then he should be able to use it. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book The Shinigami Women's Association have a meeting but before they can start Lieutenant Nanao Ise asks why Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi is here. He explains that Nemu is out so he took her place, but Nanao angrily tells him to get out. Mayuri continues to find excuses to stay, but Nanao continues telling him to leave, eventually taking off her glasses, an action that frightens Mayuri and Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Shinigami Task Force vs. Ugaki Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: * Shinigami techniques: * Techniques used: * (flashback) * * * Fullbring used: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * (flashback) * * Dolls summoned: * * (flashback) Other powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes